Chappi
|Civilization = Darkness |Civilization2 = Nature |Affiliation = Fua Duelist }} Chappi was first introduced in the Duel Masters Charge season of the Duel Masters Anime. He is a member of the Fua Duelists. He is marked as © and ranked as 24th in the organization. Plot Duel Masters Charge Anime He first appeared as a train station staff and tricked Shobu and Rekuta in getting on the mysterious train Fua Castle Express. He then told Shobu and Rekuta that the train is on a collision course and then challenged Shobu for a Kaijudo duel. He declared the duel as a Non-stop Train Duel in this duel every turn passes he would increase the speed of the train to put Shobu under pressure and scare him so he would give up. He also showed Shobu for the first time in how to use Cross Gear and despite his advantage over everything Shobu played a Cross Gear as well and defeated him. He went unconscious and when he woke up he did not help Shobu and Rekuta but escaped the train with a glider suite he was already wearing. He then reappeared with El Rio, Bura and Delicious as a Phantom Duelist. He paired up with Bura in a Double Duel against . He lost many times against Knight in this match and was being reappeared because of the Phantom Machine which was controlled by Dr. Manson. Soon Knight destroyed the source of the machine and he with other were released from the Phantom Machine. He was also a close friend of El Rio, Bura, Delicious and Force as they were the strongest junior duelist in the castle soon they were taken into the Duel Room where they were all tested so they could be chosen to become the members of the Fua Duelist. He lost against Force in that contest but later he tried and again became a member of the Fua duelist as well. Duel Masters Cross He reappeared Duel Masters Cross and he was sent after George to be kidnapped from Catherineand Zakira's other henchmen pursued her for 3 years. But then when he was able to take George he got surprised that George did not let him touch him and challenged him to duel even though he was just a baby. On top of everything George was dueling a Kaijudo duel. Chappi then remembered that it is the exact reason he have to take him to Zakira as he is one of those special few who can have the ability of Kaijudo from birth same like Shobu and Hakuoh. Despite all the advantage he was even successfully able to scare George as he was still just a kid in the end he lost to George. He then finally reappeared in the World Championship Tournament qualifiers and dueled against Hakuoh. He made Hakuoh got through a very tough time both with the duel and the conversation. He kept on digging into Hakuoh's past to put him under pressure and tried to force him to quit the duel because he won't stop from revealing more and more about his painful past. But despite his advantage over the conversation and the duel as well he lost to Hakuoh. Manga He uses a Hedrian deck and his trump card is a Dark Hydra, Evil Planet Lord that Zakira gave to him. Deck Duel Masters Charge He used a Darkness and Nature deck. *Quixotic Hero Swine Snout x4 *Natural Snare x4 *Storm Wrangler, the Furious x2 *Bronze-Arm Tribe x4 *Powered Stallion x2 *Terror Pit x4 *Torcon x4 *Bloody Squito x4 *Barkwhip, the Smasher x2 *Daidalos, General of Fury x4 *Mana Nexus x2 *Locomotiver Duel Masters Cross In this season he continued to use a Darkness and Nature civilization deck, but started to use Tyranno Drakes and Brave Spirits. *Bloody Squito *Dolzabard, Superior Dragonic Phoenix Category:Duel Masters Charge Category:Anime Character Category:Villains Category:Duel Masters Cross Category:Fua Duelists